Never Never Land
by amz1e
Summary: Light dreams of being chased by ticking crocodiles and sword fights at the lagoon, but could there be another meaning? random drabble. Pairing: None really, but LxLight if you look hard enough.


Hi :) this fic is somewhat based on Peter Pan. I've been cutting a script for it for my form's drama competition so I've got it on the brain. Sorry if it is a little weird, but it is supposed to be a dream.

Kind of experimenting with a different kind of narrative here. It's supposed to be a little spooky I guess. I'll let you be the judge.

* * *

We watch him as he sits in the meadow. The grass glows a soft green in the glimmering sun and sways in the light breeze. It stretches away in all directions into soft, sandy beaches which give way to the aquamarine water. The sea shimmers, moving with the scales of fish, or perhaps mermaids.

His chestnut hair falls into his eyes as he attempts to shield them from the sun with his hand. He turns a full circle, surveying his surroundings.

And there, there in the distance, he sees a, as skinny figure, his skin pale despite the best efforts of the too-bright sun. He is dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain, white t-shirt and his dark hair appears to have a life of its own, springing up all over the place. On any other boy, this would just look messy, but it fits his personality, and complements his dark eyes.

We watch as the figure is joined by two children. Both are as slight as the original, but each have their own traits; the first is dressed in white pyjamas and the second wears tight-fitting leather. The older boy smiles down at them as they run around his feet like over-excited puppies.

Light can hear ticking, steady like a clock and drawing ever-closer. He springs up, and runs in fear, dodging across the luscious grass away from the sound, not looking behind to see what is pursuing him. We can see what he does not, and we watch as the crocodiles scales gleam in the sunlight.

He sprints past L, whose lost boys flee from the beast, terrified with no reason; the animal does not want them. L makes no move to help.

Just as it seems that the lizard might catch him, Light falls flat on the ground, still as can be. The predator, confused, can no longer see it's prey, so it clambers on, leaving him to collapse fully, breathing deeply, on the grass.

We can see L kneeling next to Light, vaguely unconcerned. As he stirs, the world's greatest detective smiles elusively and enigmatically.

Raito sits up and stares at the messy-haired man questioningly.

When he appears unforthcoming, and the silence has stretched for as long as Light can bear, he opens his mouth, but L cuts him off.

"You gave him your compassion, Light" He doesn't speak – the words just hang in the air like wisps of smoke. Raito struggles for a moment at the strange characters, and realises they are in English. "You gave _Kira_ your compassion"

Lights eyes struggle to focus, just as his mind struggles to focus on the emphasis of these words.

"He liked the taste." The words continue to spill into the warm air, and L's countenance clouds with inexplicable sadness "Kira will chase you, Light, until you give yourself up, or defeat him"

Light stares as the hem of the detective's jeans begins to fade, along with the loose cuffs of his sleeves and the tips of his messy hair. Soon, all that is left are those dark, staring, eyes, and Light holds their gaze until they too disappear, in a puff of smoke.

The scene shifts and blurs, and Light stands in the Lagoon, the sparkling water up to his knees – just below his rolled-up slacks. Matt, Mello and Near play under Lawliet's supervision.

Light has two companions, a girl with blonde hair and black clothing, and a monster with a too-wide grin, and a strange love of apples. They, or at least she, will do anything for Light - anything he asks.

And so, Raito, Misa and Ryuk charge into the lagoon, to fight L and his lost boys.

Leaving his allies to take care of the children, Light grapples with L. They are evenly matched, so neither gains the upper hand until the great detective finds himself on higher ground. To make the fight fair – L is ever the personification of justice – he pulls Light up, and in doing so seals his fate. His wish for fairness for has lost him the battle, and possibly his life. His companions have left, and he lies injured on the rock, in the midst of rising waters. Soon, his fragile body will be covered and his life will be over.

Before Raito can feel victorious, L looks directly at him, directly at his hiding place, and from his vantage point, Raito can just hear his last words.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure"

L gives a sad smile and is at last covered by a blanket of cold, cold water, to sleep for the very last time.

And from where we watch the scene, we can hear Raito's heart rip in two at the sight of Lawliet dying. And we can see the look on his face as he wonders why. It is a look of utter woe, and we watch a he finds himself falling, falling from the unstable precipice of sanity.

* * *

Light Yagami awakes to find hot tears making tracks down his face, and, while thinking over his dream, wonders for the first time if Ryuuzaki is right. Wonders if he really is Kira.

We watch a look of guilt and discomfort flit across his face as he watches the sleeping world-renowned detective.

Watch as he reaches forwards, fingers brushing L's lips, checking that he is still breathing.

We hear the soft sigh, half regret, half relief.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

was a little short, but it _was _just a random idea.

Reviews, anyone?


End file.
